


Дороги, которые мы выбираем

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Name Changes, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Она никогда не принимала его за сентиментального человека.Пост-Рейхенбах. Нью-Йорк.





	Дороги, которые мы выбираем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the way we live now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357042) by MuslimBarbie. 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/569292)

      После Карачи Ирэн бежала за океан и построила новую жизнь в Нью-Йорке. Она взяла себе новое имя ( _Кэтрин_ ), отточила новый акцент ( _американский_ ) и начала новую карьеру ( _оперной певицы_  — ей всегда нравились хорошие выступления). Не слишком оригинально, но главное, что работало.   
  
      Всё шло как по маслу целых семь месяцев. Все верили в её историю, и ничто из прошлой жизни снова не вставало у неё на пути. Всё было так просто, так спокойно, что она умирала  _от скуки_.  
  
      А через две недели после того, как она прочитала о смерти Шерлока Холмса, к их оркестру присоединился новенький по имени Джон Вульф. Она и бровью не повела, ни когда узнала новости, ни когда услышала это имя. Ни даже тогда, когда хористки стали глупо хихикать, обсуждая высокого, тёмноволосого, привлекательного  _британца_.   
  
      Ирэн было всё равно, пока однажды она не заметила, как этот скрипач с усмешкой за ней наблюдал. Она узнала его в ту же секунду.  
  
      Шерлок Холмс.  
  
      Живой, разумеется. Она даже не удивилась, ведь нисколько не поверила в его мнимое самоубийство (в конце концов, она сама не раз инсценировала собственную смерть). А если что и удивило её (впечатлило больше всего), так это то, что он был здесь. Что он её нашёл.  
  
      Ирэн улыбнулась ему в ответ. В Нью-Йорке только что стало куда интереснее.  
  


* * *

  
  
      После репетиции они пили чай у него в квартире.   
  
      Шерлок весьма смутно обрисовал обстоятельства своей смерти (из чего Ирэн сделала вывод, что она — единственная, кому он всё это рассказал, а весь мир считал его мёртвым, и было бы хорошо, если бы так оставалось и дальше). Однако её интриговал более важный вопрос. Загадка полюбопытнее той, почему Шерлок Холмс остался жив.  
  
       _Он знал, что она в Нью-Йорке, когда приехал сюда._  
  
       _Конечно знал_ , ответил он так, словно само предположение о том, что он мог чего-то не знать, его задевало. Она предпочла проигнорировать интонацию его голоса и просто усмехнулась. Выражение его лица немедленно дало знать, что он понял, к какому она пришла выводу.   
  
      Шерлок сказал ей не льстить себе — мол, поехать в Нью-Йорк в его ситуации было логичнее всего. Нью-Йорк далеко от Лондона и населён так густо, что можно легко затеряться, можно не беспокоиться о том, что кто-то узнает Шерлока Холмса. А то, что она тоже была здесь, всего лишь совпадение.  
  
      Улыбка Ирэн не померкла. Таким ли  _совпадением_  было то, что он пришёл на работу именно к ним? Или так он пытался её разыскать?  
  
      Он не ответил.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Они не обсуждали случившееся в Карачи и не упоминали о том, что было в Лондоне. Это стало неким негласным соглашением: лучше оставить прошлое в прошлом. Теперь у них были новые жизни, новые личности — вот об этом стоило беспокоиться.   
  
      Однако им не удалось притвориться, что они не были знакомы. Даже их приземлённые коллеги обратили внимание, что между ними происходила какая-то химия. Впрочем, стоило ли удивляться, если Шерлок отказывался играть хорошо с кем-либо, кроме неё.  
  
      Так что когда хористки спросили об их истории знакомства, Ирэн подумала и ответила очень просто: да, они встречались раньше, буквально пару раз, когда она ещё жила в Лондоне. Это было очень давно. Можно сказать, целую жизнь назад. Они…  _старые друзья_.  
  
      При этих словах Шерлок посмотрел на неё очень пристально, очевидно, не особо воспринимая себя человеком, который может быть её  _старым другом_ , однако удержался от возражений. Он мог критиковать всё и всех, но даже он должен был понимать, что в их случае лучше было ответить  _так_ , чем пытаться объяснить настоящие перипетии.   
  
      Однако он так явно выглядел недовольным, что она невольно усмехнулась. Наконец Шерлок одарил её последним досадливым взглядом, а потом тихо вздохнул и кивнул.   
  
      Да, он согласился, они — старые друзья.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Как-то Ирэн не удержалась от того, чтобы прокомментировать его новое имя.   
  
      В мире столько имён, что замучишься выбирать, и он мог взять любое, а предпочёл «Джона». Забавно, она никогда не принимала его за сентиментального человека.  
  
      Он встретил её дедукцию без энтузиазма и только лишь отмахнулся. Это очень распространённое имя, объяснил он. Что в Англии, что в Америке мало кто зацепится взглядом за  _Джона_. Назваться так было логично, и причина лишь в этом.  
  
      Разумеется, Ирэн ему не поверила (маскировка, в конце концов, всегда автопортрет).  
  
       — А он знает?  
  
       — Нет.  
  
      Шерлок больше не сказал ни слова, а она больше об этом и не спрашивала.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Временами Ирэн пробиралась в его квартиру просто потому, что могла. Она вскрывала задвижку на заднем окне с помощью заколки для волос и залезала внутрь. Ничуть не стеснялась и чувствовала себя как дома: пару раз Шерлок заставал её сидящей с босыми ногами в кресле, читающей книгу или газету.   
  
      В первый раз он даже не удивился. Со второго даже перестал раздражаться.  
  
      Он, в свою очередь, тоже проникал в её квартиру. Впрочем, другим путём: он предпочитал взламывать входную дверь отмычкой, и Ирэн была бы не против, если бы от этого не оставались царапины. Сначала она мирилась с этим, но вскоре терпению пришёл конец.  
  
      Она нашла Шерлока на работе утром. Прежде чем он даже успел кивнуть в знак приветствия, она опустила в его карман запасной ключ и попросила перестать портить её дверь.   
  
      А вернувшись вечером домой, она нашла на обеденном столе ключ и записку, в которой ей было сказано перестать портить его окно.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Однажды утром Ирэн застала Шерлока у себя на кухне — он читал утреннюю газету, попивая чай с тостом.   
  
      Он никак не отреагировал на её появление и только пробормотал «доброе утро», переворачивая страницу. Она усмехнулась и ответила тем же, между тем наливая себе чай. Она не успела поинтересоваться, вычитал ли он что-нибудь интересное, как он опустил газету и взглянул на неё как-то пристально.   
  
       _Почему она так разговаривала?_  
  
      Ирэн спросила, что вообще он имел в виду. Шерлок уже открыл рот, возможно, собираясь отметить её американский акцент, когда её вдруг позвал другой голос. То есть позвал  _Кэтрин_.  
  
      Из спальни вышла её  _подруга_. Шерлок бросил короткий взгляд на симпатичную хористку с мокрыми волосами, в зелёном халатце, затем пробурчал «ну конечно» и вернулся к газете. Усмешка Ирэн не угасла. Она сделала маленький глоток из чашки и спросила у девушки, не будет ли она чаю.  
  
      Хористка медлила, переглядываясь между ними. Наконец она справилась со смятением, качнула головой и подошла ближе. Заставив себя приветливо улыбнуться, она протянула руку Шерлоку.  
  
      — Доброе утро. Я…  
  
      — Лишняя.  
  
      Она запнулась, забавно растерявшись, но Шерлок, конечно, даже не обратил на это внимания, продолжая читать газету. В поисках поддержки девушка перевела взгляд на Ирэн, но та просто похлопала её по плечу и отрицательно покачала головой. Лучше не беспокоить Шерлока, пока тот пьёт свой утренний чай — иначе он будет довольно-таки раздражительным. То есть даже раздражительнее, чем обычно.  
  
      Шерлок не шевельнулся. Ирэн усмехнулась.  
  
      Хористка ошарашенно смотрела на них обоих.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Само собой, вскоре после того случая начали ходить слухи. Каждую репетицию, без исключений, за ними тенью следовали шепотки  _«пара»_  и  _«отношения»_.  _«Любовники»_ , говорили самые смелые.  
  
      Они не обращали на это внимания.   
  
      Ирэн только удивлялась глупости окружающих, если те в самом деле считали, что между Шерлоком Холмсом и Ирэн Адлер могло быть что-то настолько  _земное_.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Иногда они проводили время у неё дома, но постепенно это становилось всё реже. Так было из-за того, что  _Кэтрин_ обзавелась парой друзей, которые, конечно, знали, где она живёт, и потому могли неожиданно нагрянуть в гости.   
  
      У Джона Вульфа друзей не было. Как и не бывало гостей. Ирэн даже сомневалась, знал ли кто-нибудь, кроме неё, его адрес. Но как бы там ни было,  _там_  они могли спокойно побыть вдвоём.  
  
      Иногда они играли в игры, чтобы просто занять время. Шахматы или игра в слова — годилось всё, в чём можно было потягаться умами и хоть немного растворить скуку их жутко обыденной повседневности. Среди них никогда не было явного победителя, и, пожалуй, это —  _не_ -победа — должно было беспокоить её, но Ирэн ничего не чувствовала. Впервые в жизни она была готова принять ничью. Принять то, что кто-то может ей в чём-то не уступать.  
  
      Другие вечера они проводили более заурядно. Шерлок смотрел выпуск новостей, а Ирэн читала романы. Иногда они изучали местные убийства, но им так и не попалось ни одно стоящее внимания. Порой они говорили много и обо всём, порой вообще не разговаривали. Порой Ирэн уходила с чувством хорошо проведённого вместе времени, в других случаях встречи кончались тем, что они были готовы друг друга поубивать.  
  
      Однако она почти всегда возвращалась на следующий вечер.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Каждый год на Рождество их оперная компания устраивала торжественное празднество. Не для самих работников, а скорее для того, чтобы собрать благотворительные взносы и развлечь спонсоров.   
  
      На таких мероприятиях требовалось всеобщее посещение. Шерлок, разумеется, не пришёл, но едва ли кто заметил отсутствие второй скрипки. Ирэн, разумеется, пришла и весь вечер только и занималась тем, что потягивала шампанское и флиртовала с парочкой подвыпивших меценатов.   
  
      Она ушла с праздника ближе к полночи и поехала прямиком к нему.   
  
      Открыв дверь квартиры, тихо проскользнула внутрь и увидела, что Шерлок, уже одетый в пижаму и синий халат, играл на скрипке. Она опустилась в кресло, сняла с ног туфли на каблуках, но всё молчала, слушая его игру. Он даже не смотрел на неё, но наконец сказал ей проверить каминную полку.  
  
      Там Ирэн нашла простой свёрток в красной бумаге, без какой-либо подписи. Вскрыв упаковку, она увидела книгу — старый викторианский роман вроде тех, что она любила читать по вечерам. Шерлок прекратил играть, но ничего не сказал, даже не обернулся. Однако Ирэн было ясно: он ждал момента, чтобы считать её реакцию.   
  
      Часы пробили двенадцать. Ирэн отложила книгу и подошла к нему. Шерлок повернулся, и её губы коснулись его щеки.  
  
      — С Рождеством, мистер Холмс, — сказала она.  
  
      Некоторое время он просто смотрел на неё, а затем на его губах возникла слабая улыбка.  
  
      — С Рождеством, мисс Адлер.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Примерно через пять месяцев произошло неизбежное.  
  
      Однажды вечером, зайдя к нему в гости, Ирэн очутилась в настоящей зоне бедствия: повсюду были раскиданы вещи, на полу валялись раскрытые книги, включенный телевизор на большой громкости показывал какое-то ужасное ток-шоу. Здесь был такой беспорядок, что она подумала бы про ограбление или обыск, если бы сам Шерлок не стоял посреди гостиной, швыряя дротики в прибитую к стене доску для Клюэдо.  
  
      Ирэн вскинула бровь и спросила, что случилось с его настроением.  
  
       _Скучно_ , пожаловался он, бросая последний дротик.  _Скучно, скучно, **скучно**_!  
  
      Ему нужно было чем-то заняться. О работе речи не шло, разумеется, да и в любом случае в новостях не было ничего стоящего. Никаких интересных краж со взломом, никаких загадочных серийных убийств, ни малейшей кровавости! Как же скучен Нью-Йорк! Неужели в Америке не осталось славных преступников?  
  
      Шерлок рухнул на софу, а Ирэн с лукавой улыбкой слушала его жалобы о том, что ему нужно что-то — да  _что угодно_  — делать. Он просто не может терпеть эту скуку ни секундой дольше!  
  
      В её глазах вспыхнуло озорство.   
  
      — Мне помочь тебе отвлечься?  
  
      Он умолк, внимательно разглядывая её, и Ирэн успела заметить, как в его взгляде что-то промелькнуло. Слишком быстро, но она была уверена, что видела это — размышление, заинтересованность. Это её не удивило. В конце концов, ему просто было нечем заняться. Нечем себя отвлечь.   
  
      Шерлок вздохнул и со скучающим видом отвёл взгляд. Впрочем, она видела, что он продолжал исподтишка, краем глаза, за ней наблюдать.   
  
      — Если ты действительно можешь меня отвлечь, — наконец ответил он.  
  
      Ирэн ухмыльнулась. В конце концов, это было неизбежно.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Временами они сталкивались на улицах с приезжими из Лондона.   
  
      Обычно это были молодые пары, ещё осенённые романтикой и бегущие от рутины, или же семьи, что отправились в свой первый большой отпуск за границу.   
  
      Они с такими людьми никогда не заговаривали. Всегда был риск, что одного из них вдруг кто-то узнает. Но приезжих лондонцев было видно издалека. Их выдавала осанка, сама манера, не говоря уже об акценте и том, что у них в руках, как правило, были городские карты.  
  
      Только однажды один из таких туристов привлёк их внимание.  
  
      Они как раз поймали такси, когда Ирэн заметила её — пожилую британку с бледно-красноватым оттенком волос. Адлер видела домовладелицу Шерлока всего раз, но даже она не могла не отметить сходства. Конечно, это была другая женщина. Миссис Хадсон было незачем приезжать в Америку, тем более — в Нью-Йорк.  
  
      Однако краем глаза Ирэн следила за реакцией Шерлока. Он не поменялся в лице, но задержал взгляд на прохожей и хмуро поджал губы. Даже дурак понял бы, куда отправились его мысли.   
  
      Женщина скрылась в магазине, и Шерлок отвёл взгляд, как только такси тронулось с места.  
  
      Ехали в молчании.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Однажды Ирэн упомянула Джона Уотсона. Просто так, ни к слову, ни к обстоятельствам, взяла и упомянула.  
  
      Шерлок заметно напрягся, но так и не отложил вечернюю газету. И ничего не ответил. Она хмуро смотрела на него некоторое время и всё-таки продолжила гнуть своё.  
  
       _Он действительно должен сказать ему, что жив._  
  
      Шерлок перевернул страницу и сказал ей не изображать из себя идиотку. Мол, это ей не идёт.  
  
      — Если ты не скажешь ему, то тогда это это сделаю я.  
  
      На этот раз он опустил газету. Одарил Ирэн тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
      — Нет, — отозвался он. — Не сделаешь.  
  
      Надо же, подумала Ирэн, он казался жутко в этом уверенным. Шерлок молча вернулся к газете.  _Да_ , его немой ответ как будто повис в воздухе между ними, он  _действительно_  был уверен.  
  
      И он был прав, конечно. Она не скажет Джону. Какой ей в том был бы прок? Это была пустая угроза, которой она надеялась на него повлиять. Которая, как она думала, непременно сработает. Однако нет. Шерлок понял, что это был всего лишь блеф.   
  
      Он прочитал её, как она привыкла читать его. И оставил последнее слово за собой.  
  
      Он увидел её насквозь. Такого ещё никому не удавалось.  
  
      Больше Ирэн не упоминала Джона Уотсона.  
  


* * *

  
  
      В какой-то момент Ирэн перестала замечать других людей.  
  
      Было неясно, когда именно это произошло. Возможно — когда она поняла, что рядом больше не было никого настолько же интересного. Или когда она решила, что добираться к опере было куда ближе от его квартиры.  
  
      Или, быть может, это случилось в ту секунду, когда она перестала считать домом  _свою_  квартиру.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Ирэн никогда не была усидчивой.   
  
      Сидеть на одном месте с одними и теми же людьми — это было не для неё. Ей хорошо давалось  _бегать_. Исчезать, растворяясь в воздухе, присваивать совершенно новую личность —  _вот что_  ей подходило. Но не эта новая жизнь с рутинной работой, постоянным местом жительства и привязанностью к одному человеку.  
  
      Так что Ирэн сбежала. Даже не стала собирать вещи, только взяла с собой сумочку и кошелёк с наличными. Она оставила все документы и кредитные карточки — ни от  _Кэтрин_ , ни от  _Ирэн Адлер_  не будет никакого толку — и ускользнула посреди ночи. Ей нужно было бежать. Убраться отсюда, прочь от него, от Джона Вульфа. От  _Шерлока Холмса_.  
  
      Ирэн бежала со всех ног, не оглядываясь.  
  
      Она остановилась в Чикаго, но ничуть не сбавила обороты. Нашла бар, где познакомилась с симпатичной американкой, которая клялась, что обычно так не поступает, но всё равно отвела её к себе. Следующую ночь Адлер провела у огненно-рыжего парня; у высокого светловолосого — ночь после той; новая ночь после прошлой ночи и следующая после предыдущей. Она флиртовала и соблазняла, она  _плохо себя вела_. Ирэн делала всё, что и раньше, — всё, что умела делать.  
  
      Но это не работало. Это развлекало её, но легче не становилось. Увлечения были мимолётными. В распоряжении Ирэн оставалось слишком много времени, чтобы наблюдать и считывать окружающих. И они быстро надоедали своими глупостями. Они падали к её ногам, выстраивались в очередь, чтобы только ей угодить. В этом не было никакого вызова, никакой забавы. Ни одной игры, стоящей свеч. Ни одного человека, стоящего её времени.  
  
      Она вернулась в Нью-Йорк через неделю.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Едва вернувшись в город, Ирэн сразу поехала к Шерлоку.   
  
      В его квартире всё было по-старому, как в последний её визит, и даже её роман, подаренный им на Рождество, всё ещё лежал на столике рядом с его любимым креслом. Она коснулась обложки книги, и на её губах появилась улыбка. Она сняла туфли, устроилась в кресле и открыла свой экземпляр  _«The Way We Live Now»_ *.  
  
      Шерлок пришёл через час. Негромко хлопнула входная дверь, и его шаги стихли на пороге гостиной. Ирэн чувствовала на себе его взгляд, но медлила до тех пор, пока, дочитав главу, не закрыла книгу. Тогда она подняла голову, и их взгляды немедленно встретились, и это была очередная ничья.  
  
      Пролетел миг, час, целая жизнь, а они всё смотрели друг на друга, не отводили глаза, считывали. Наконец Ирэн улыбнулась — мягко и коротко, но не сомневаясь, что Шерлок заметит. Он кивнул в ответ. Они обменялись немыми словами, которые никогда не прозвучат вслух, но о которых они оба прекрасно знают. Их негласное соглашение.  
  
      Шерлок отвёл взгляд первым, взглянул на настенные часы. Через минуту он снова обернулся к Ирэн, и его губы изогнулись в слабой, но искренней улыбке.  
  
      — Ужин? — спросил он.  
  
      Ирэн улыбнулась в ответ:  
  
      — Я была бы не против.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Они не отмечали ни дней рождения, ни каких-либо годовщин. Честно говоря, Ирэн даже не была уверена, что кто-то из них смог бы точно назвать дату для отсчёта последних.   
В конце концов, лучше было оставить сантименты дуракам.   
  
      Кроме того, у них были гораздо более важные вещи, которыми стоило занять своё время: Шерлока повысили до первой скрипки, а Ирэн вскоре получила главную роль в постановке «Кармен». Их коллеги смеялись. Кэтрин и Джон, шутили они, их собственная звёздная пара.  
  
      Не стоило и говорить, что сплетни вокруг них не утихали. Не до конца, во всяком случае. Но наконец они устарели, а в центр внимания попали другие скандалы. С течением месяцев нежданные визиты её  _«друзей»_  стали случаться всё реже, а неумелые хористки, когда-то надеявшиеся привлечь его внимание, переставали запинаться в его присутствии.  
  
      Наконец все пришли к выводу, что  _что_  бы между ними ни происходило, это определённо было нечто особенное.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Однажды, пока Шерлок принимал душ, Ирэн украла его рубашку. Фиолетовую, достаточно длинную, чтобы прикрыть её бёдра. Даже рукава стоило бы закатать, впрочем, она решила, что сойдёт и так, и вышла из спальни.  
  
      К тому времени как вернулся Шерлок, она устроилась на софе с чашкой чая и утренней газетой. Он едва ли сделал шаг в комнату, как уже замер на месте. Ирэн не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы увидеть его озадаченный взгляд. Через пару секунд, потерпев провал в расшифровке её логики, он кашлянул.  
  
      — Это моя рубашка.  
  
      — Блестящая дедукция, Шерлок, дорогой, — отозвалась она, переворачивая страницу.  
  
      Он пристально посмотрел на неё, а потом перефразировал свои слова и спросил, почему же  _она_  надела  _его_  рубашку. Ирэн пожала плечами и ответила, что потому, что могла.  _Кроме того_ , добавила она, откладывая газету в сторону,  _на ней она смотрится лучше_. Шерлок не ответил. Вместо этого он одарил её ещё одним досадливым взглядом и заявил, что за химчистку будет платить она.  
  
      Ирэн усмехнулась, когда он развернулся и вышел, и весь день ходила по квартире в одной только его рубашке.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Премьера «Кармен» состоялась вскоре после Дня благодарения, собрав вихрь положительных рецензий. Критики восхваляли её выступление (её прозвали  _Великолепной Кэтрин_ ), а режиссёр пообещал ей ещё одну главную роль.  
  
      В этом году Ирэн заставила Шерлока прийти на торжественный вечер на Рождество. Он без конца жаловался на всё вокруг и оскорблял каждого, кто пытался завести с ними разговор.  
  
      На Новый год они остались дома. А в полночь Ирэн поцеловала его, зная, как он ненавидел сентиментальности такого рода.  
  
      Повседневная жизнь шла нормально и — как это ни странно — довольно комфортно для них обоих.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Ирэн стала временами к нему присматриваться.   
  
      В большинстве случаев она не замечала ничего такого, чего бы и так не знала. Но иногда, очень редко, ей удавалось подловить Шерлока, когда он не прятался за привычной маской. И тогда она отмечала потухший взгляд, выдававший глубокие размышления, и почти незаметную, но совершенно особую хмурость губ.   
  
      Подловить его удавалось в те моменты, когда он думал, что она уже спала, или когда он сочинял грустную музыку, или когда они вместе смотрели новости по телевизору. Но взгляд всегда был один и тот же, и Ирэн знала, что ему могла быть только одна причина.  
  
      Джон Уотсон.  
  
      Шерлок, разумеется, никогда об этом не говорил, а Ирэн никогда не спрашивала. Но никаких сомнений не возникало. А в чём ещё могло быть дело? Кто ещё мог занимать так много места в мыслях Шерлока Холмса? Этот взгляд — этот грустный, отстранённый взгляд — неизменно напоминал ей о Джоне Уотсоне.  
  
      Любопытство взяло верх, пока Шерлок был на репетиции. Ирэн открыла его ноутбук и ввела адрес блога Джона. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она заходила сюда в последний раз, а страничка выглядела так же.  _Абсолютно_  так же, не считая единственной новой записи в самом верху.  _Помолвка_ , гласил заголовок.  
  
      Несколько мгновений Ирэн просто смотрела на экран, а потом закрыла ноутбук. В самой записи, разумеется, было больше деталей, но это её уже не волновало. Она выяснила всё, что хотела узнать, и обременять себя лишней информацией не собиралась. В конце концов, Джон был ей в большей степени безразличен.   
  
      Ирэн ничего не сказала Шерлоку (но, в очередной раз заметив его отстранённый взгляд и хмуро сжатые губы, подумала, что всё-таки стоило).  
  


* * *

  
  
      Пару раз она находила в его квартире открытки или письма из Лондона.   
  
      Они не отличались особой содержательностью, в основном, кратко описывали ситуацию в британской столице и куда больше спрашивали о его делах. Они никогда не были адресованы Шерлоку Холмсу, но всегда — подписаны некой Молли.  
  
      Однажды Шерлок застал Ирэн за чтением одного из таких писем, но не одёрнул её. Только напомнил о том, что у неё есть свои защита и связи, а у него — свои.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Однажды вечером Ирэн зашла к Шерлоку как раз в тот момент, когда он говорил по телефону с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Он почти сразу же закончил разговор, но она всё равно успела услышать достаточно.   
  
      Она не удивилась тому, что Майкрофт был в курсе, она даже это предполагала. А вот то, что он разговаривал с ним, наводило на определённые мысли. Но Шерлок лишь отмахнулся от её расспросов.  _Он разбирается с парой дел, о которых Майкрофту нужно знать_ , так он объяснил, пряча телефон в карман. Он не стал ничего уточнять, но Ирэн и не настаивала. Ей это было не нужно.  
  
      Она и так могла сказать, что он лжёт.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Девятнадцать месяцев. Джон Вульф жил с ней в Нью-Йорке целых девятнадцать месяцев. Ирэн ещё никогда не задерживалась так долго на одном месте, тем более — с одним человеком. Наверняка то же самое можно было сказать и о нём. Но она не стала интересоваться. Это не имело значения. Не так уж.  
  
      В мае 2013 пошёл двадцатый месяц, и тогда всё поменялось.   
  
      Ничего в частности не предвещало того, что Шерлок собрался уйти. Не было ни чемоданов, ни билетов на самолёт, даже его скрипка по-прежнему лежала на привычном месте. Однако Ирэн стала замечать это в его глазах, когда он думал, что она не смотрела на него, в отстранённом тоне его голоса, в его несколько напряжённой осанке. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы она поняла, что он уезжает.  
  
      Шерлок не предоставил ей никаких объяснений, ни одной причины для своего внезапного отъезда, но Ирэн и не стала спрашивать. Она знала, что это рано или поздно случится. Они не были похожи на тех людей, которые бросают якорь на одном месте и порастают мхом. И они были слишком умны, чтобы такими притворяться.  
  
      Пока Шерлок готовил чай на кухне, Ирэн положила в карман его пальто аккуратно сложенную фотографию. На ней они были вдвоём. Этот снимок сделали на том рождественском вечере, пока они не видели. Единственная фотография, где они вместе, которая была у Ирэн. Возможно, единственная вообще. И пусть это смехотворно  _сентиментальный_  жест, но она оставит её ему.  
  
      Когда Шерлок вернулся в гостиную, Ирэн взяла в руки чашку, продолжая делать вид, будто ничего не происходило.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Это случилось посреди ночи.   
  
      Шерлок выбрался из постели, видимо, посчитав, что она уже заснула, и стал собирать с пола свою одежду. Но Ирэн ещё не спала, просто лежала с закрытыми глазами. Он быстро и довольно тихо оделся, но за этим не последовало скрипа открываемой двери или шлёпанья шагов.  
  
      Вместо этого Ирэн ощутила, как поверх руки легла его ладонь. Его пальцы невесомо огладили её кисть, но так и не коснулись запястья, будто он нарочно не позволил себе напоследок посчитать её пульс. Ирэн не смела открыть глаза, даже когда почувствовала, что Шерлок пристально смотрел на её лицо. Через мгновение он тихо вздохнул, и его губы аккуратно коснулись её. Так мягко и нежно, что она почти этого не ощутила.  
  
       — Прощайте, мисс Адлер.  
  
      После этого Шерлок развернулся. По полу тихо зашлёпали ступни, скрипнула открываемая дверь. Ирэн услышала, как где-то дальше раздался негромкий хлопок, возвестивший о его окончательном уходе. Однако она так и не пошевелилась. Всё так же лежала с закрытыми глазами и мерно дышала.  
  
       _Прощайте, мистер Холмс._  
  


* * *

  
  
      Ирэн не плакала. Не задерживалась в его квартире дольше необходимого и не забрала с собой ничего на память. Просто оделась и вышла вон. Выскользнула за дверь без оглядки назад напоследок и поймала такси до своей собственной квартиры.  
  
      Ирэн заметила её сразу же, только открыла дверь, — аккуратно сложенную на столе фиолетовую рубашку. Любимую рубашку Шерлока, если точнее, — ту, которую она изредка у него воровала. Она слабо улыбнулась, касаясь ткани. К ней не было приложено никакой записки, но тут и не нужно было слов, чтобы понять этот  _смехотворно сентиментальный жест_.  
  
      Ирэн знала, что никогда её не наденет. Что рубашка будет висеть нетронутой и даже будто не замечаемой в дальнем углу её шкафа. Но она всё равно уложила её в ту единственную сумку, которую собиралась брать с собой. Она взяла только самые необходимые вещи, не забыв и кошелёк с наличными, и уехала.   
  
      Великолепная Кэтрин и её оперная карьера, Джон Вульф и Шерлок Холмс — всё это она оставляла позади, раз и уже навсегда.  
  
      Однако когда она поднялась на самолёт, её губы изогнулись в улыбке. Да, она оставляла всё позади, но не бежала. В первый раз за время большее, чем она могла вспомнить, Ирэн Адлер не убегала.  
  
      Она двигалась дальше.


End file.
